Afghanistan
by Tanutwo
Summary: Et si l'affaire du Fantôme blanc refaisait surface ? Petite spéculation sur les photos dévoilées de la saison 8 !


**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Bon, je vous l'accorde, ce n'est ni la suite de Renaissance (qui arrivera très prochainement), ni la suite d'Internement (qui est en cours d'écriture). Mais que voulez-vous, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire ce petit OS au vu des photos de la saison 8.**

 **Oui, oui, ce n'est pas bien. Mais attendez, Kensi est blessée à la tête et aux mains ! Ce n'est pas rien ! Et Deeks... Deeks est un peu plus amoché que sa partenaire. Ce qui promet bien des choses ! *Mode ravie activé***

 **Du coup, avec Legma, on aime bien spéculer et nous inventer des scénarios sur ce qui peut arriver. Les photos de la saison 8 n'ont donc pas faites exceptions :P Et je vous livre nos espoirs les plus grands ! (Bon, je l'avoue uniquement notre première idée ^^)**

 **Par ailleurs, je viens d'ouvrir un blog de "jeux cinéma, séries tv". Si vous voulez venir jouer c'est par ici : Play-With-Moustiquix .over-blog. com**

 **Bref, je vous laisse désormais avec ce court OS, dont la suite, ne sera que votre imagination. Je vous avouerai que la fin est quand même cruelle niveau cliff mais je vous laisse juger... et me détester ensuite.**

 **Bonne (petite) lecture ;)**

* * *

Assis côte à côte dans l'hélicoptère qui les amenait à la base militaire, Kensi et Deeks regardèrent le paysage avec insistance.

L'Afghanistan.

Ils n'y avaient pas remis les pieds depuis que la jeune femme y avait été envoyée en mission solo et enlevée par des terroristes avant d'être secourue par l'équipe. Elle avait été marquée. Physiquement pendant quelques semaines mais surtout mentalement sur une plus longue durée. Et même si elle le cachait extrêmement bien sous une carapace qu'il admirait, le lieutenant de police n'était pas dupe.

Pour tout dire, elle ne lui avait jamais réellement dévoilé ce qui s'y était passé. Et Deeks n'avait jamais insisté. Si elle voulait parler dans l'espoir de soulager sa conscience, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Et ça lui suffisait.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette mission et l'équilibre, aussi bien personnel que professionnel, avait été retrouvé. Tout semblait désormais lointain. Même si cela n'était que bercer d'apparences.

Les missions dangereuses étaient leur quotidien. Les blessures subies ne faisaient que les rendre plus fort extérieurement. Intérieurement, chacun se battait avec ses propres démons, en se sachant soutenu si besoin. Et c'était ce qui faisait la force de cette équipe.

Alors quand Hetty avait annoncé la nouvelle mission, personne n'avait relevé la nature de celle-ci par respect et confiance envers Kensi. Seul Deeks n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'observer avec une inquiétude protectrice.

 _Debout dans la salle des opérations, ils attendaient l'arrivée de la directrice qui ne se fit pas attendre. D'un geste de la tête, elle ordonna directement à Nell d'afficher les photos d'un taliban sur les écrans, tout en prenant place face à son équipe._

 _\- Comme vous vous en rappelez, il y a plusieurs mois, l'agent Blye est allée en Afghanistan pour arrêter le Fantôme blanc. Si nous pensions que tout ceci avait été inventé, nous nous sommes trompés. Il y a deux jours, nous avons appris de source sûre qu'il existe bel et bien et qu'il a repris du service. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'il reste en vie._

 _Elle marqua une légère pause, les détaillant attentivement comme pour évaluer leurs réactions, avant de continuer._

 _\- L'agent Sabatino est déjà sur place et vous attend à la base. Il vous donnera toutes les informations recueillies, leur apprit-elle. Préparez vos affaires. Votre avion décolle dans trois heures._

Si tous avaient hoché la tête, Deeks avait néanmoins pu voir la lueur d'agitation passer dans le regard de sa belle.

Il n'avait jusqu'alors rien mentionné, préférant parler de choses et d'autres durant le trajet en avion, mais à l'approche de la base, il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Et étant seuls dans l'hélicoptère, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter que Callen et Sam entendent leur conversation. La radio les reliant à ces derniers se trouvant sur le tableau de bord.

\- Tu te sens comment partenaire ?

Le ton employé était doux. Doux avec une légère pointe d'hésitation… Ne sachant pas comment elle interpréterait cette attention qui n'était pas méchante mais juste destinée à lui montrer qu'il était présent pour elle.

Elle ne le regarda pas. Mais il ne lut aucune colère ou signe de réticence sur son visage. Il attendit alors plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne se décide à répondre.

\- Nerveuse, avoua-t-elle. Mais ça va passer.

Il hocha la tête, gravement. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce serait en effet le cas.

\- Je sais, lui confirma-t-il sa confiance.

 _Je sais_. Deux mots qui valaient bien plus qu'une thérapie. A chaque fois qu'il les employait, elle ressentait le même frissonnement. La même force l'envahir.

Le regard fixé sur l'horizon, elle détailla les paysages des montagnes intensément. Les souvenirs refaisant inconsciemment surface. Il avait le droit de savoir. Il méritait de savoir.

\- Quand j'étais aux mains des terroristes…, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers son partenaire, légèrement mal à l'aise. Je pensais que j'allais mourir… Dans le froid. Seule… A l'abri des regards et dans un pays où les exécutions de prisonniers sont monnaies courantes. Revoir tout ça, lui montra-t-elle les montagnes, ça m'angoisse.

Elle esquissa un petit rire se sentant stupide.

\- C'est une réaction débile quand tu penses qu'on défie tous les jours la mort, pas vrai, confia-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas débile Kens', la rassura-t-il. C'est humain.

L'entendre se confier avait surpris le lieutenant de police. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se dévoile maintenant. Cependant, il était heureux qu'elle l'ait fait. A deux, ils avaient toujours été plus forts. Il en serait de même pour cette mission. Son rôle était de la protéger et de la soutenir. Et il comptait bien le faire deux fois plus pour celle-ci.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de revivre cet enfer Deeks, posa-t-elle sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

\- Et ça n'arrivera pas, lui caressa-t-il tendrement les cheveux. Nous sommes tous là aujourd'hui. Les choses seront différentes.

\- Les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes, certifia-t-elle. Vous êtes là et ce n'est pas Jack qu'il faudra tuer, mais la mission reste la même.

\- Et ça t'effraie ? Voulut-il comprendre.

Il la sentit secouer négativement de la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas de la peur Deeks. C'est juste un mauvais pressentiment.

Il pouvait comprendre ce sentiment. D'autant que la mission reposait presque entièrement sur ses épaules. Il revenait à elle seule de tirer sur le Fantôme blanc. Pour cela, il fallait s'approcher au plus près de la cible. Les risques étaient donc grands… Et réels si on prenait en compte que les terroristes redoubleraient désormais de vigilance en sachant qu'une agence gouvernementale était à leurs trousses.

\- Je ferai tout pour te protéger, lui fit-il la promesse en lui attrapant la main. Tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus, je surveillerai tes arrières. Tout comme tu surveilleras les miens. C'est à ça que servent les partenaires.

Et elle n'en doutait pas. Elle n'en avait jamais douté d'ailleurs.

\- Je sais, lui rendit-elle sa confiance.

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage en même temps qu'elle caressa la main du surfeur. Si on lui avait dit qu'il deviendrait son meilleur partenaire –dans les deux sens du terme, la première fois qu'elle avait fait équipe avec, elle aurait sans doute rigolé. Mais la vérité était qu'elle n'aurait jamais trouvé mieux…

\- Et puis tes fesses sont une partie de ton corps que je préfère. Un peu comme l'odeur de tes cheveux, les sniffa-t-il en rigolant.

…Ou peut-être plus mature finalement.

Aussitôt, elle se dégagea pour lui donner un léger coup de coude, la mine faussement outrée.

\- Hé, protesta-t-il. C'est de la violence conju…

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est flippant quand tu fais ça, l'interrompit-elle en lui administrant un coup de poing à l'épaule dans un sourire.

\- Deuxième coup. Fais gaffe, je vais porter plainte à Het...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une importante détonation retentit. Aussitôt suivie d'une forte secousse qui ébranla l'hélicoptère, le faisait piquer du nez en tournoyant dangereusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'accrocha Kensi, les yeux paniqués.

\- On nous a tiré dessus, les informa le premier pilote en redressant le manche de toutes ses forces.

\- On doit se poser en catastrophe, déclara aussitôt le second. Ca risque de secouer. Protégez-vous avec tout ce que vous pouvez.

Obéissant, les deux agents agrippèrent aussitôt tout ce qu'ils purent pour amortir les chocs.

\- On est en plein territoire ennemi, leur fit remarquer Deeks. On ne peut pas se poser là.

\- Nous le savons, s'empara de la radio le deuxième pilote. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. La queue l'appareil a été touchée. La seule chose que nous pouvons essayer de faire, c'est éviter le crash.

Branchée sur la fréquence du deuxième hélicoptère mis à leur disposition –celui abritant Sam et Callen, le pilote donna rapidement les coordonnées de leur position ainsi qu'une rapide analyse de la situation. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne soient pas trop loin pour pouvoir venir leur porter secours… A la condition qu'ils survivent à ça.

Secoués dans tous les sens, le contrôle de l'appareil se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Les yeux fermés, Deeks les ouvrit juste à temps pour voir le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse vertigineuse. Puis tout devint noir…

* * *

 **Bon,... insultez-moi si l'envie vous en chante. Mais avouez qu'un petit crash d'hélicoptère serait intéressant ? *siffle***

 **Plus sérieusement, au vu des blessures, je ne pense pas que cela soit ça. Je pense surtout qu'ils auront combattu. Mais on ne sait jamais, l'espoir existe :P**

 **Je vous dis, à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


End file.
